


what you've unlocked in me

by archeralec



Series: our thunderous love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Post-Season/Series 01, Thunderstorms, basically fluff, blame the promos/photos we've been getting, there's so many feels going on inside me right now, unexpected sequel, yep more thunderstorms too, yes more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: When thunderstorms hit New York once more, this time it's Magnus who awakens first and thinks about what Alec has unlocked in him.
(or the unexpected sequel to "we're shinning in the afterglow's light")





	

**Author's Note:**

> an unexpected sequel to 'we're shining in the afterglow's light'.
> 
> and the sequel is inspired by this fanart on tumblr that gives me feels http://noksindra.tumblr.com/post/149713357401/good-morning-indeed

The raging thunderstorms decide to roll back into New York, Magnus is the one who gets awaken by the thunder this time. He normally would've continued sleeping through the storm outside, but the thunder must've been so loud it woke him up.  
   
Magnus groans softly, and presses his face into a very warm and bare back- or shoulder? He moves his face away a bit and blinks his eyes a bit, trying to get rid of the sleep in them as he notices the position he's in.   
  
One of his arms is tucked underneath his head, the other is thrown across the body he's cuddling, his hand is entwined with another hand, both resting on the body's steady raising and falling stomach and his face had been nuzzling into the warm back.  
    
He lays there for a moment, as the memories of the night before rush back to him. A sleepy grin spreads across his face and he buries his face back into Alec's back.   
    
They went out to dinner last night, they were leaving the restaurant, when it began to rain, he was about to open a portal to his loft, but Alec shakes his head and gave him a sweet smile, looking at the pouring down rain, he beams at Alec, seeing what he's getting at, he nods, and they step out into the rain, the rain soaks them from head to toe in seconds, but they didn't care.   
      
They were dripping water everywhere by the time they got back to the loft, snickering to themselves. He used a bit of his magic to set the lighting in the room just right, they stare at each other, taking in how they looked in the dimly lighting. They stared at each other for who knows how long, until Alec grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him into a kiss, he sighs wrapping his arms around Alec's waist pulling him closer, they made it to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss as they fall back onto the bed.  
       
They made love as it storm on outside, hands intertwining as they moved together as one, whispering sweet nothings to one other, until they were in pure bliss.  
      
The butterflies in his stomach flutter and his heart skips a beat, remembering their night.  
   
The rain comes down hard on the building and he knows that he can easily fall back to sleep listening to it, but he doesn't want to. He remembers that listening to the rainfall often makes everyone stop and think over everything and that's what he loves about the rainfall. And now he finds himself doing the same, his thoughts are wandering off into the perfectness of this moment and what has been unlocked in him.  
  
What Alec has unlocked in him, he thinks about. He thinks about how Alec was able to tear down those walls he spent so many years building around his heart.  
   
He never expected that someone would be able to do that, he thought he had built those walls up so high that they wouldn't come crumbling down. But the moment Alec entered his life, those walls slowly began to crumble down, until the walls were nothing anymore and his heart was out in the open.   
  
He was afraid of putting his heart out there and having it broken again, which almost caused him to attempt to build his walls back up and follow Camille's words about love, if Rangor hadn't told him to fight for Alexander, one last time. He took his friend's advice and did just that with both Rangor and Alec's words flowing through his mind, as he showed Alec, what he was willing to risk to be with him.   
  
But they still almost didn't get together after overcoming the walls in their path to their relationship. They had the biggest issue to work on, the fact that he was immortal and Alec was mortal, their relationship was very new and they really didn't have the chance to talk about anything at the time, before all hell broke loose.   
  
They only had the time to talk a bit after everything that day before he woke up Jocelyn, he thought the reason why Alec seem lost in his thoughts was because of Camille and that kiss she had force on him to stir up trouble between them. He told him that his feelings for Camille were in the past.   
  
The words that came out of Alec's mouth, that both shocked and touched him.  
   
_"Yeah, but what she said about you being immortal... She's right. You watch the people you care about age and die."_  
  
The emotion he heard in Alec's voice as he speaks about caring the pain he suffers through when he loses someone he cares about, made his heart flutter as he stared at Alec with so many emotions, he couldn't name them.   
  
Alec didn't want him to suffer through the pain of losing someone else he cares about. He knows what Alec's thinking, _'I care about you so much, and I don't hurt you if something happens to me.'_ he just knows that's what Alec is thinking about, and he feels the same. But neither of them could predict the future.  
  
And that's what he told Alec, because the future isn't written out, it's forever changing.  
  
He gave Alec time to decide if he wanted to go through with their relationship or not, he told him to take as much time as he needed to decide. He didn't know what Alec was going to do, but he knew that Alec was going to follow his heart and make his decision.  
  
In the end, they ended up going on that long overdue date, after they did some much needed talking, first.  
   
Their date had been so wonderful and perfect, that he never wanted it to end. He knew that it had to, though. But there'd be many more dates to come in the future.  
  
Magnus sighs softly, as he props himself onto his elbow, resting his head on his hand. He's able to see the gentle grin on Alec's face as he continues to sleep peacefully, he feels his own grin widening looking at the sleeping Shadowhunter. He leans in and places two kisses, one on Alec's shoulder and the other on his neck.  
  
The feeling of kisses on his skin, makes Alec breathe out and snuggle more in his arms, and Magnus can't help but to leave more kisses on his skin.  
  
Their intertwine hands are still laying on Alec's rising and falling stomach, he decides to move their hands, very slowly so he wouldn't wake up Alec, up to his chest and rests their hands over his heart. So he could feel every beat his heart made, he loves feeling and listening to Alec's heart beat, it never fails in helping him calm down, feeling it beat underneath the palm of his hand or listening to the steady beats, when he has his head rested on Alec's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around him.  
  
Alec's heart thumps steadily underneath his fingertips, and Magnus feels even more calm then he actually was, before.  
  
He wishes that they never had to get out of bed, he wishes that they could just lay in bed all day, cuddling with each other underneath the cold soft satin sheets, placing feather kisses on every inch of available skin, before moving back up to connect their lips together. But he knows that they've to get up, Alec has to go into the Institute and he has quite a few clients to see today. Magnus takes a quick look at the clock that's on the beside table, they do have a little while before they had to get up, it's only eight-thirty. Alec doesn't have to be at the Institute until eleven and his first client of the day won't be there until around noon.  
  
Magnus leans in close to his lover's ear, he kisses the skin beneath Alec's ear, then he moves his mouth just a tad and speaks lightly into his ear. "Alexander, _nya untuk bangun naik_ , my darling."  
  
The reply he gets from Alexander, is a quiet moan and a wiggle. But he otherwise doesn't wake up, Magnus smiles, placing another kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder, and nips at the skin gently. "Darling, you've to wake up or you're never gonna get out of this bed."  
  
Alec moans again, stretching out the muscles in his legs, giving Magnus' hand a squeeze as he rolls over onto his back, stretching out his body once more, before opening his eyes slowly and focusing them onto Magnus' face. He smiles sleepily at his boyfriend who returns his sleepy smile.  
  
"Good morning,  _tampan_ ," he greets him. "Sleep well?"  
   
Alec stares at him with still sleepy eyes, for the longest time. Before letting go of Magnus' hand and rolling onto his side, so now he's fully face-to-face with him. He places his hand onto Magnus' cheek, and rubs the smooth skin with his thumb, Alec gives him another grin, then leans forward and presses a kiss onto his lips.  
  
Magnus sighs into the kiss, slipping his eyes close, resting his hand on Alec's hip and returning the kiss, their lips moving slowly together, Alec's hand moves from his cheek to the nape of Magnus' neck, tangling his fingers in his hair, tugging gently at Magnus' hair every once in a while, which makes him groan into the kiss. Magnus trails his hand slowly up Alec's body, causing him to shiver at the action.    
  
They slowly kissed for a few more moments, before they disconnected their lips with a soft pop to catch their breaths. Magnus takes three deep breaths, then opening his eyes. He sees Alec staring at him with a lazy grin spread across his features, he still looks sleepy but a bit more awake now. "I take that as a 'yes'. You did sleep well, darling."  
  
Alec nods his head. "I always sleep well when I'm with you," he answers, letting out a deep yawn. "Good morning to you too, _amor_." Giving Magnus' bottom lip a peck. "And how did you sleep?"  
  
"Same as you, sweetheart," Magnus replies, beaming at Alexander lovingly, who gives him his breathtaking smile and Magnus feels the very familiar tug at his heart. It's a tug that he's known for centuries, and has felt it more then once, but with Alexander, the tug is completely different, it's like something he hasn't really felt before.  
  
He must've zoned out, because he feels Alec's hand rubbing his neck and hears his voice talking to him. "Magnus, angel. You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, my love, just thinking."   
  
"About what?" he asks, bringing his hand up to Magnus' lips, he runs his thumb over his lips.  
  
"You," Magnus starts, kissing Alec's thumb. "I'm thinking about you, Alexander, about what you've unlocked in me," he kisses his thumb again. "About how you made me feel for the first time in centuries after closing myself off to love, how you tore through those walls around my heart, and captured it," he plants kisses to the rest of his fingers. "About what we have together, is so damn special, about how much I love you with all of my heart, my darling." Magnus brings his hand up and takes Alec's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together again.  
  
Alec stares at him, his dark eyes are shinning. "God, I love you so much," he tells Magnus. "So damn much, Magnus," he closes the gap in between them,  kissing him sweetly.  
  
Magnus moans quietly into the kiss, as Alec deepens the kiss, nipping lightly at his lips. They end up repositioning their bodies, now Magnus was hovering over Alec, supporting himself on his free hand and their still joined hands rested on the bed. They never once break the kiss, he ends up breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's, breathing heavily. "I love you too, Alexander. So much."  
  
They smile softly at each other, then reconnect their lips. They kiss passionately as the storm continues to pass over the city slowly, letting out low rumbles of thunder, but they were busy losing themselves in the moment to even hear it. Magnus nips at his bottom lip, causing Alec groan into the kiss and nips back at his own lip, he lets out a groan of his own now.  
  
The storm outside decides that it's not going to be ignored any longer by the two, and lets out a very boom of thunder, making them jump at the sound and break off their kiss. They stare at each other, with wide eyes for a moment, before they burst out in laughs.  
  
"I think that I figured out the cause of these storms, darling," he says, kissing Alec's lips, again.  
   
"Mm, really? What's the cause?" Alec questions, leaning up just a bit to kiss Magnus' neck.  
  
Magnus hums as Alec kisses his neck. "It's us." he feels Alec's lips still against his neck, then he pulls away from his neck to stare at him with his big beautiful, confused eyes.  
  
"Us?"   
  
"Yes, darling, us." Magnus answers, placing a kiss onto his nose. "It's our love, our love is so strong it causes storms that are just as strong as us, love."  
  
"Magnus..." Alec breathes, still looking at his boyfriend with beaming eyes and a expression on his face that always, _always_ takes Magnus' breath away, he uses his free hand to cup Magnus' face. "You're so amazing and _beautiful_. God, I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
  
His heart swells at Alec's words, staring at him with love in his eyes. "Alexander," he begins. "Yo- you are so many things, darling. Kind, smart, beautiful, the list goes on," he leans into Alec's touch as he continues to speak. "You deserve everything good, that you have right now, love."  
   
Alec caresses his cheek, lovingly. He presses a kiss on his forehead, "I love you."  
  
"As do I too, Alexander." Magnus says, letting his eyes slip close.  
  
They stay quiet for the next few minutes, listening to sounds of the rain and their breathing, neither of them wanting to break up the peacefulness, to get ready for the busy, stressful day they both had ahead of them.  
  
A loud exhale escapes Alec's lips as he looks over at the clock. "I guess we've to get up..."  
  
"I guess we do," he agrees, not even attempting to get out of their bed.  
  
Alec hums, moving their entwined hands up to his face, he kisses the pads of Magnus' fingers. Magnus sighs at the feeling of the kisses on his fingers. "You know we do have a bit before we actually do have to get up," he tells his boyfriend, placing another kiss on his hand.  
  
"Mm, that we do."  
  
"Cuddle with me?" the Shadowhunter suggests, Magnus gives him a soft smile, nodding his head. He kisses Alexander's nose, and they together readjust their bodies to where they were laying on their sides, never once disconnecting their hands, Alec sighs happily as he's pulled into Magnus' arms, his back resting against his boyfriend's chest, he could feel every beat Magnus' heart made. He moves their hands up to his chest and rests them over his heart.  
  
They lay there for a while, hearing the rain tapping on their bedroom window, the sound of it is so calming. Alec finds himself feeling relaxed to the point where he's fighting urge to doze back off to sleep, when Magnus presses a kiss to his head, causing him snuggle deeper into his arms, he leans his head down and kisses their laced hands, then turns his head to smile adorably at Magnus.  
  
Magnus' heart flutters at the smile Alec's giving him, he grins back, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his hair. "I love you, darling."  
  
"I love you too, _mi_ _amor._ " Alec says, leaning his face forward. And Magnus meets him half way.  
   
As their lips meet in a kiss, the storm lets out another deep and loud rumble of thunder, once again.         

**Author's Note:**

> my third shadowhunters fic! 
> 
> this took way longer than i thought it would. i just kept going back and rewriting some of it 'cause i wanted it to be perfect. i hope it was okay and fluffy enough because that's what i was going for. 
> 
> i don't know what my next fic will be about. i just know it might take longer, because of shadowhunters returning on Monday! 
> 
> i'm on tumblr @alec-s-arrows 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcomed. :)


End file.
